


this user has you blocked

by blightguts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gaslighting, Good Sibling Emira Blight, Panic Attacks, mentions of at least, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blightguts/pseuds/blightguts
Summary: Amity tried to type another message. She knew the end result would be the same, yet she still pressed the send button.“This user has you blocked.”---orThe writer decided writing Lumity angst was a good idea
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	this user has you blocked

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the note first so it works kind of as an explanation/warning again for the Break Up tags and such!  
> I personally get really upset with Lumity angst so I'm already really sorry for this. I'm dealing with a really rough break up and writer's block so I figured if I vented through a fic it would help a lot. The issue is it did but I also really liked it so I'm posting it.  
> It's a Lumity fic to vent with solely cause my ex called our relationship 'mlm Lumity' a lot just because I'm an Amity kinnie. On that note, everybody tell my sister thank you for earning this fic the Good Sibling Emira tag by being there for me  
> Also I feel it's barely mentioned but I'm *so* sorry for the way Luz is characterized, her behavior is based on my ex so I'm sorry 3':

Amity tried to type another message asking for a response. She knew the end result would be the same, yet she still pressed the send button.

“This user has you blocked.”

Amity put her scroll down and curled into a ball as she let her thoughts run wild. What had she done wrong? She tried to consider everything. She tried to think of every instance where she had possibly been in the wrong, racking her brain for any answers to the confused fog that settled over her mind.

Was it the bursts of possessiveness? Amity tried to recall any examples, and one came clear in her mind. When the two would have cuddle sessions. When Luz would trust her with information of others that had hurt the human, only for the witchling to add pressure to the formerly loose grip on the girl's body as all she said were promises to keep her safe. When Amity would tighten her grip and repeat "mine" as if she was a broken record. Is that what had chased her off?

Was it the panic attacks that had claimed Amity as a hostage so often? When she would plead for Luz to get back to her soon to help her calm down? She brushed that thought off rather quickly. Luz herself was the one that told Amity to try and get her attention when she needed that help. Amity never felt as if she had abused that offer. She lingered on it for a second, recalling how angry Luz would be with her every time she tried to reach out. Maybe that was a contribution to the issue… No. Amity knew it was her fault, this little fact meant nothing.

Amity barely registered the sound of her bedroom door opening, but her mouth worked faster than her brain.

"Go away."

"I can hear your crying from down the hall. Doesn't my widdle baby sister want some support from the ever so caring Emira?"

Amity laughed a bit, sitting up to look Emira in the eyes. At least something managed to make her smile now.

"Only since you insist on it."

Emira took the sign to enter the room, her footsteps only stopping as Amity's bed shifted to adjust to the older Blight sitting on the end of it.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong at least?" Emira asked, looking towards Amity. She wanted to help, she genuinely did, but she needed input before she could even try to start.

Amity sat in silence, trying to find the words. She didn't want to refer to Luz as her ex now. The emotional wound the encounter left behind made it hurt too much to even think of it. She looked nervously around the room, trying to find the words.

"It's okay to take your time. I'll stay up as late as I need to."

Amity nodded gently, her mind still trying to scrabble to it's feet to not render the witchling as mute. Finally, she found only one word to say that could easily help start the conversation.

"Luz."

"Oh, a little hiccup? What did she do? Another glyph accident worrying you? Did she-"

Amity hated to interrupt her sister, but she wanted to finally rip off the band-aid.

"She broke up with me."

The witchling sat still, looking for a reaction from Emira. She watched as her older sister took her own time processing what was said. Personally, Amity felt on the verge of tears again as she finally tried to accept what she had said.

Anger. Anger was the first emotion that spread across her older sister’s face. Amity started to get nervous. Did Emira know what she did wrong while she was still in the dark? Was it really her fault and even Emira knew before she did? Was Emira mad at her for not noticing? Her mind just ran wild with fear as the older Blight struggled to find words each time she tried to respond.

"She did WHAT."

"It's not that bad, she said she was doing it to keep me safe. She said it was healthier for me if she stopped talking to me." Amity blurted out, stumbling over her words as she fought to defend the human. She still felt a tug to defend Luz, a pull to try and say anything to put the human in a better light upon the pedestal Amity already held her on.

The witchling started to consider that thought, just how highly she held Luz in her own mind. How much of a priority she was to her, how much she cared for the other girl. She tried to slow that track to a halt. That was not the conversation she wanted to have now, even if it was with herself.

Amity let out a rather audible gulp as she noticed Emira’s own scroll in her hands.

"I'm talking to her.”

It was a simple sentence, but it still worried Amity. She wasn’t sure how this would go. The witchling didn’t know what Emira planned to even say, but she knew she at least trusted her sister. Amity watched Emira’s fingers quickly moving along the keyboard of her scroll, choosing to be silent until something was directed at her.

The two paused for a moment, the older Blight glancing over at Amity with care in her eyes before darting back to her screen. Amity sat in confusion as her sister simply scoffed at the scroll. Emira read the message aloud so her younger sister would know what was going on.

“‘We already talked it out. This is better for her.’”

Amity felt the new wave of tears welling up in her eyes, yet all she could do to cope was laugh. She didn’t look towards Emira to see the confusion she knew was on her sister’s face.

“We didn’t talk out anything! She gave me the silent treatment until she blocked me when I tried to even do that!” Amity almost yelled. It pained her throat to get any louder, but she tried anyways to fit the emotions she felt.

“Maybe it is for the better…” Emira started, smirking a bit at Amity’s quick reaction of angered confusion.

“Hey, let me finish! Maybe it is for the better because maybe Luz isn’t right for you.”

Amity couldn’t process her own emotions but she knew by her older sister’s reaction that confusion was still easy to read on her face.

“You told me how often she hurt you. When you two spent time together, you told me she focused more on anything that wasn’t you! You had to message me when your scroll was low on energy to pick you guys up because she refused to listen when you asked if she could try!”

Amity just looked down at her lap as she listened. Her mind started racing again with other things she had never even told Emira about.

She remembered when Luz would invite Amity to discuss an action that hurt her before refusing to message back at all. She remembered how often she would have to stop a serious discussion to say something silly to even hear from the girl she loved again. She remembered how Luz never seemed to hold back on the horrible things she would say when Amity tried to reach out for the help she was offered before. She can’t even recall how many nights she fell asleep crying, feeling unloved and knowing deep down that the next morning was either time to act like it never happened or hear another empty apology. She tried to halt her own mind as it started to recall an almost endless list of examples of gaslighting. The witchling didn’t want to think of that just yet.

“I feel so stupid…” Amity started to say, her words coming to a stop as she felt Emira’s hand grab her shoulder.

“Mittens, how you feel is never stupid. However you feel is okay.” Emira said rather softly, a small smile on her face as she tried to make Amity feel better. Amity almost wanted to laugh. First she wanted to laugh at the nickname. Second, such softness and care almost felt uncharacteristic for Em. Deep down she knew the words were genuine. She was never in this kind of situation, how would she know how her older sister should act?

“But the thing is I miss her. I can think of everything awful and everything that hurt, but I still just want her back. I don’t even want her back romantically, she was just my best friend for so long that I’m not sure what to do without her here at all.”

“And that’s okay, Amity. Just give her space and give yourself time to think. Are you gonna be okay?”

Amity smiled a bit, wiping away some of her tears before she nodded. Emira got up from the end of the witchling’s bed, heading for the door before turning back to her sister.

“And Amity?”

“Yes?”

“If she even tries to come back, she better have a damn good apology before I ever let her near you again.”

Amity knew the threat was true, but she still laughed it off.

“Okay. Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime, Mittens.”

Amity let her body fall entirely onto her bed again, trying to fend off any of the invading thoughts she didn’t want to face just yet. This was going to be hard on her and she wasn’t sure what to do, but she would figure it out. She knew that much at least.

Amity picked up her scroll, willing the item away as she refused to look at the display. She would face that in the morning. For now, it was time to get some sleep. She didn’t need to lose any over somebody that would think hurting her so badly was the solution to any problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm kinda dumb and didn't realize I could put notes at the end too! tbh this is just so the beginning note doesn't feel so cluttered  
> I'm doing okay at least. I'm struggling to get over this because my ex had been my only real best friend for five years, I don't exactly have any friends to turn to now because he manipulated them to be on his side.  
> An upside is my mental health has been slowly getting better because I got a puppy not long after this all happened. I wanna thank everybody that left comments, I know I'll get over this sooner or later and I'm glad to know others think I'm in the right to be upset about it.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
